conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Magick
part of the Orthyn realm Transfers of energy, commanding elements, magick is part of some tricksters arsenal. It once was the deitys sole right until mankind made its claim through the use of Adamantine. The rock alowed for the manifestation of mans will and force into artificial elements. Conjuring flames and gusts is but toying with this force, an apprantices pass time. Accomplished and seasoned mages, of which there are few, will never present you with a gimmick or illusion. Magick is to be taken very serious. Limitations The shapes and sizes of magick are many. It is limited only by the casters imagination. Yet uninventive as humans are or rather due to their incomprehensibility of this power, most manifestations will be simular to known and natural elements. The force of their incantation however, differs depending on the mages experience and prowess. Many young tricksters have succumbed training; casting off a better part of themselves to dissipate in thin air. Magicks price is the casters life, not entirely, but bit by bit. Seemingly humans seem to restore the life force spent over time, as if it were a replenishing well or source. The name for this magick pool is one used by men with great frequence: the soul. As the soul is also considered the intransient part of humans, magick is an abomination in many places. Succumbing to it, being completely drained, is considered a fitting death and will drown the last sparkle of consciousness into eternal oblivion. Elements and Colours The use of known elements, fire and air being the most popular, is a logical choice because those are the easiest to picture and give shape to. However with magicks forms being limitless, some mages started manifesting different, 'unnatural' elements. Such as the 'green' element which was used for both healing and poisoning; though a witchdoctor uses plants and animal substances processed into potions and ointments to achieve the same effects, without the price of soul Attaching colours to elements is just another way for humans to create a certain order and logic in the chaotic powers. It also makes it much easier to teach the youngest of students. Languages A true wizard demonstrating his power can achieve truly astonishing feats. Moving mountains can become a figure of speach to be taken lightly. It is not so that wizards have a deep or even limitless soul; the elements themselves can be requested and commanded given the right words and understanding. The two most ancient elements, earth and air, have different languages of their own. All others bend to the will of the words of the deity (though some elements do tend to act on their fathers and mothers language). Wizards do still need their magick pool though, as a request may go unanswered and a question has to become an order. The last option is to forge a unique speech between a caster and an element. This is done by indulging in that element for many years, understanding it fully, sometimes even to a point where words become absolete. Particularly in that last case, wizards are discarded as madmen. These sorcerers sacrifice everything: their body, soul and words; to become one with their element.